Candelabrum The Gryphon
Basic Information : Candelabrum is based off a mythical creature, known as a Gryphon, or Griffin. Gryphons came from Egypt mythology, being half bird/eagle and half horse/lion. (Anyways...)His design came from a decorative figure of a blue, gold,and black Gryphon. Original gryphons had ears. Description : Candelabrum is a male animatronic. Hemay not look very Egyptian, but he tries to adapt to its style. he carries a red candle with him almost everywhere, and when it goes out, he attempts to search the pizzeria for a match or any kind of flame to light it with. The strange thing is that the candle's scent smells like dust, also the reason why almost everyone doesn't like the smell of it. He wears a skirt (worn by Egyptian men) made from linen. Candelabrum gets annoyed it when the other animatronics make fun of him when he says it's a "skirt", while the others call him "girly". In fact, some even mistaken him for a girl, which is very insulting. His left arm is very different from his right, since he has thick claw-like fingers instead of an eagle's talons. 3 are blue, though one is painted with a thin coat of gold to keep his Egypt style. His eyes are strangely large and "goggle"-like, which are made from glass with LED lights inside to make them shine, also to make him "cute", or that's what he thinks his eyes look like. He always asks visitors if they read plenty of books, and tells them to not play/watch/use too much video-games/TV/phones, "as it damages your eyes". Because his robot joints are inside of him, his skin wrinkles a tiny bit when he bends his limbs. This embarrasses him a lot. Personality : He is very gullible, but mostly takes everything serious, even if it's a joke or not. He keeps an eye on anything that might prey on him, like foxes, wolves, possibly dogs, or any animal (animatronic) that eats birds. He's too shy/bashful to talk to someone, but if he does, he covers his face with his wings (though they're not so big) and his face turns a bit red. He's very scared of ghosts or spirits, since he heard of rumors about the missing children's ghosts possess other animatronics, which might also be the reason he has that candle. he's not afraid to pick a fight with someone he dislikes, even if it means his death. He's not shy to talk to kids because he sees them as an opportunity "to shape their minds in the right way". In other words, make them more interested in studying or being nerdy than playing video-games and "getting fat". His beak is made with plastic rubber, so he can move his beak better when talking, also used on his tail so he can move it properly. He is disgusted by some animatronics who have a "relationship" with another, and says "That's a bad influence to the children", even if they're not around any. Actions : He doesn't really attack the Night Guard, like Dumpling, but he does stare at them through the window or the camera with a deep, serious look stuck on his face. About His Name : Candelabrum means "candle holder". Originally, his name was supposed to mean "light", but "candle holder" makes more sense. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Male Animatronics